


Glasses?

by Claudii85



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec really loves it, Glasses, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Magnus wear glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: Alec arrives home early from mission and find Magnus wearing glasses, he also finds out he really have a thing for glasses.





	Glasses?

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this awesome [ Magnus fanart](http://noksindra.tumblr.com/post/166717321011/basically-i-love-glasses) by [Noksindra](http://noksindra.tumblr.com) and my mind immediately thought about Alec seeing Magnus wearing glasses for the first time and really liking it and I HAD to write it because it was in my head all day. 
> 
> I hope you'll like it,.

Alec yawned and wished he had taken the elevator instead of the stairs. He couldn’t wait to remove his boots and his thigh holster. He yawned again and he swore he could hear his bed calling his name. 

Finally in front of the door he fished his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He walked in and closed the door gently behind him. Everything was silent but he could hear Magnus working in his office. Alec smiled. He had missed Magnus. He hated long mission, especially one where he had to go out of the country. So many things had changed in his life since he met Magnus. All for the better. 

Alec removed his boots and unclasped his thigh holster. Even if he was tired, Alec took the time to the time to put his boots away in the closet and his jacket on a hanger. Alec yawned again, he really need to find his bed before he passed out in the lobby. 

Alec walked in the direction of Magnus’ office, there was no way he was going to bed before giving a kiss to his husband. Husband. It was new and Alec liked the sound of it, even when he was just thinking about the word. 

The door was ajar so Alec knocked gently, “Babe?” 

“Alexander! You’re home early" exclaimed Magnus excitedly as he opened the door. 

The first thing Alec noticed were the deep red glasses perched on Magnus’ nose. He had never seen Magnus with glasses before, he didn’t even knew Magnus needed them. Alec licked his lips and walked closer to Magnus, suddenly he didn’t feel so tired. 

Alec put his arms around Magnus’ neck, his fingers playing with this hair at the base of his skull, and he brought Magnus closer to him. 

“This is new" Alec said, his voice hoarse. 

“What is?” 

“The glasses, never seen you wear them before.” 

“Oh! I forgot I was wearing them" answered Magnus, bringing is hand up to his face to remove them but Alec caught his hand before he could. 

“Don’t, I like it. It’s a good look on you, a very good look" said Alec before kissing Magnus. 

When Alec pulled back, Magnus was smirking at him. 

“Mr. Lightwood, would you have a glasses kink?” asked Magnus, his tone teasing and Alec felt his face flush. 

“Maybe.” 

“In this case I’ll have to wear them more often around you" answered Magnus. 

And Alec had no objection to that, except when Magnus decided to wear them at the next Downworld council meeting and Alec spent the hour stuttering. 

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed your reading. Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
